Si je reviens c'est pour toi Rien que pour toi
by Na-Akama
Summary: Sa vengeance accomplis, Sasuke revient donc à Konoha, plus léger mais en ayant tout de même peur des réactions de ces anciens amis. Espérant que Sakura ce jette à nouveau dans ces bras mais, c'est sans compté cette nouvelle résolution que cette dernière a pris : Ne plus laisser l'Uchiha entré dans sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

_**T**_itre : **Si Je Reviens C'est Pour Toi. Rien Que Pour Toi.**

_**A**_uteur : **Mouwa o !**

_**C**_ouple **_P_**rincipal : **Sasuke & Sakura**

_**A**_utre **_C_**ouples : **Naruto & Hinata / Kiba & Ino / Neji & Tenten / Shikamaru & Temari /**

_**D**_isclaimer : **Les personnages _ne sont pas de moi_ mais de_ Masashi Kishimoto_ !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : **__**Aussi discret qu'un éléphant or d'un zoo ...**_

Sasuke pointa le bout de son nez à Konoha après son combat contre Itachi. Il se trouvait sacrément amoché d'ailleurs. Son visage en sang, des bleus et coupure sur les bras, des trous dans ces habits et des plaies au niveau de ces jambes. Enfin, là il se trouvait devant le village. Il se devait de prendre une décision. Soit, il rentrait, s'excusait et attendais le verdict. Soit il faisait demi-tour et continuais a erré seul dans les forêts de son pays et pourchassé par Naruto. M'enfin, il n'y aurait pas que Naruto, il y aurait tous les pays. Finalement, le Ténébreux finit par s'avancé, ça cape lui couvrant tout son corps et une capuche lui cachait la tête. Il avançait tête baissé vers la maison de Naruto ou bien de Sakura …

**- **Eh bien, je vais opter pour Sakura ! Finit-il un sourire aux lèvres, prenant la direction de la maison de sa coéquipière. **  
**

Sasuke prit donc la direction de l'appartement de la jeune fille, qui en passant c'était acheté un appart' pour plus de liberté. Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers le logement de la Rose, évitant de levé la tête et ce faire démasqué. Un sourire ce dessina sur ces lèvres quand il entendit la voix de Shikamaru et Temari ce prendre ma tête. Il passa à côté d'eux et comprit la raison enfantine de leur dispute : Temari ne voulais pas partir de Suna et Shikamaru ne voulait lui aussi quitté son village. Sasuke passa devant eux et dit, presque dans un chuchotement inaudible :

**- **Si vous vous aimez sincèrement, vous ferais plaisir à l'autre … Sauf en cas contraire … **  
**

Et il reprit sa route, bien conscient que Shikamaru l'avait reconnu. Mais après tous, il n'allait pas tarder à ce montré au grand jour, il pouvait bien donner quelque indice a certaine personne. C'était son droit, d'abord ! Il fut vite arrivé à l'appartement de la jeune fille et il en fut soulagé. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir sa claque des regards des autres ! D'ailleurs, il était aussi surpris que Shikamaru et Temari l'ai suivie.

Car, après qu'il l'ais ai dépassé en leur chuchotant quelque mots, les deux jeunes avaient décidé de le suivre discrètement, enfin, discrètement était un bien grand mot quand on se tape une féministe surexcité a l'idée de revoir sa meilleur ami sourire comme avant. Bref, arrivé devant l'appart' de sa coéquipière, il regarda derrière lui, relevant la tête vers Shikamaru et Temari, leur fit un micro sourire et disparu.

- Je me suis payé leur tronche ! Fit Sasuke, un sourire aux lèvres fière de lui. La tête qu'ils tiraient après ! Continua Sasuke ce retenant tant bien que mal de rire. C'était excellent ! **  
**

Il se trouvait derrière l'appartement de la jeune fille, ce foutant de la réaction des deux jeunes qui l'avait suivie. Et maintenant, il se demandait comment allez réagir Sakura ! Après tous, il lui avait comme même fait de sale coup … Enfin tant pis !

Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à rentrer, il fut devancé par Shikamaru et Temari. Bien sûr il aurait dû sans douté … La féministe allait tous balancé ! Un soupir de lassitude franchit ces lèvres. Finalement, tout le courage qu'il avait amassé c'était envolé… C'était complètement débile de revenir voir Sakura. Mais, elle lui avait tant manqué pendant ces trois longues années !

Le jeune homme reprit confiance en lui et entra dans la maison de la Rose par « effraction » va-t-on dire. Alors qu'elle parlait joyeusement avec Temari, ne se doutant pas de ce qui allait arriver, mais, essayant de déchiffré la raison pour laquelle notre Féministe était plus … Hum … Déborde et joyeuse que d'habitude.

Sasuke était entré et se mettait à l'aise. Il avait enlevé sa capuche puis sa cape et l'avait posé, ces chaussure avait vite suivit, d'ailleurs. Shikamaru non loin de Sasuke, venait de le remarqué, alors il prétexta allez au toilette puis partie vers Sasuke laissant Sakura et Temari finir leur discussion.

**- **Et bien ça alors, fit Shikamaru. Qui aurait imaginé le grand Sasuke Uchiwa de retour à Konoha… Je suppose que tu as vaincu Itachi ? Demande Shikamaru en se posant contre le mur de la pièce.

- Tu supposes bien. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas de la tarte, répliqua Sasuke en se grattant le derrière de la nuque.

- J'avais cru remarqué vue les blessures … Il marqua une pause et pausa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Vas-tu resté ou étais-tu juste venu de faire soigner par Sakura ?

- Eh bien, commença le Ténébreux, qui c'était attendu à cette question, je vais rester.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Osa le flemmard.

- Pour Sakura. Pour Naruto, répondit simplement Sasuke.

- Je comprends. En fait, c'était plus pour Sakura que Naruto pas vrai ?

- Exact.

Ils ne dirent mot, ce regardant dans le blanc dans yeux. Et puis Shikamaru craqua s'avança et prit Sasuke dans ces bras. Sasuke ne dit rien et ne fit rien, trop choqué par le geste de Shikamaru. Il ne se reprit que quand Shikamaru lui dit quelque mot, les mots que Sasuke souhaitait entendre ne la bouche de ces anciens amis.

-Bon retour à la maison vieux !

Alors, à son tour, il sera le jeune Nara dans ces bras. Heureux comme un gosse qui aurait eu le cadeau souhaité depuis tant d'année. Enfin, heureux à la façon Sasuke Uchiha. _**  
**_

* * *

Bon, c'est mon premier chapitre, alors laisser moi votre impression avant que je ne mette le deux qui est déjà écrit ! En gros : quelque comm's serais sympa pour m'aider, s'il y a des choses à améliorer !

Thank's You !


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord, bonjour, non ? Comment allez-vous ? Moi particulièrement bien 8D ! Pourquoi ? Eh bien, vous verrez plus tard ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je tenais à vous dire que le chapitre 3 n'est pas tout à fait écrit, et qu'il mettra du temps à s'écrire ! Mais pas trop non plus !

Bon, je ne vous promets rien, mais j'essayerais. Et puis, au pire je vous mettrais des O.S U_U ! Breffouille ! J'ai eu une review alors, je tenais à lui répondre quand même !

_**Mama-Chan**_, ( _permet moi de t'appeler comme ça, s'il te plaît !_ ) Si je vais particulièrement bien, c'est grâce à toi ! Et oui, tu es la première à avoir commentez ma fiction ! Alors, je tenais à te remercier ! Donc : Thank's you ! Ta review m'a énormément touché, bien que ce ne soit qu'un comm's comme beaucoup le dirons mais je m'en fous o ! Donc, bref ! Contente que le début te plaise, vraiment ! Bien sûr que non, Sakura, ne se laissera pas berner par son superbe regard et son torse bien bâtit, j'en fais le serment ! Et oui, elle va lui faire payer à sa manière ! Non, je ne divulgue rien de la suite, car, ce ne serait plus drôle ! Mais, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre comme avec les autres ! Bye 8D !

Voilà ! _* se reçois des tomates de la part des Shinobi *_ Haï ! Je mets la suite et nous, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : ****_C'est ça l'effet d'un coup de poignard ?_**

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes se seraient dans une étreinte d'amitié une tornade blonde décida de faire son entrée en scène. Et non, ce n'est pas Naruto Uzumaki comme vous vous le disiez mais plutôt Ino Yamanaka avec un énorme sourire plaqué aux lèvres du à ces bonne nouvelles.

- SAKURA ! Hurla Ino en arrivant comme une furie. J'AI DE TROP BONNE NOUVELLE ! TU NE DEVINERAS JAMAIS !

- Bah tiens … Firent Temari et Sakura en même temps avec une tête blasée.

- Alors ? Alors ? Vous voulez savoir ? Demanda Ino excité.

- Oui ! Répondirent encore une fois Sakura et Temari.

- La première me concerne !

- J'aurais dû m'en douté, fit Sakura en ce tapant le front de sa paume de main.

- Et moi donc, enchaina Temari plus que blasé.

- Rah ! Ça va les filles ! Après ça, je vous jure que vous serais heureuse !

- Si tu le dit, souffla Sakura les yeux dans le vide.

- Mais oui ! Tu vas voir ! La première : Je sors avec Kiba !

- QUOI ?! S'écrièrent Sakura et Temari. Depuis le temps que Kiba attendait !

- QUOI ?! S'écria à son tour Ino. Pourquoi il ne me l'a jamais dit alors ?

- Parce qu'il avait peur, répliquèrent Sakura et Temari.

- Oh je vois ! Bon bref, on s'éloigne du sujet principal ! Ensuite la deuxième bonne nouvelle et destiné à Sakura en particulier mais aussi Naruto ! Hinata le préviens en ce moment, fit-elle en voyant les têtes des deux filles en face d'elle. Veux-tu la savoir Saku' ?

Blanc. Sakura ne savait pas si elle voulait savoir ou si elle ne voulait pas savoir. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle souhaitait savoir, après tout peut être qu'Ino était venu lui dire que Sasuke avait refait son apparition à Konoha …. Ou peut-être était-ce encore pire que cela … Elle ne savait pas et ne désirait pas savoir mais guidé par une chose d'on elle ne savait pas le nom la poussa à dire « oui ».

- Oui, déclara Sakura.

- Prépare-toi alors. Assis toi bien et bois un verre d'eau ! Conseilla Ino.

La Rose se leva alla chercher un verre d'eau et retourna s'assoir dans son canapé à côté de Temari. Alors que Sakura commença à boire tout doucement Ino décida de lâché sa deuxième bonne nouvelle.

- SASUKE EST DE RETOUR A KONOHA ! Hurla Ino sans savoir l'impact que ces paroles auraient sur la Rose.

Sous l'effet de surprise Sakura lâcha son verre et recracha l'eau qu'elle avait dans sa bouche sur Ino. Elle n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, Sasuke Uchiwa était revenue à Konoha. Bon, certainement pas pour elle, mais il était revenue c'était déjà ça ! Quoi que … Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Pour gagner leur confiance et les tués ensuite ? Si c'était ça, qu'il ait se faire voir ! Plus jamais elle ne l'accepterait et ce laisserait berné par lui ! Il l'avait assez fait souffrir !

Ino et Temari regardèrent la réaction de leur ami pouffant de rire au début suite à sa tête mais c'était bien vite remisent en mode « sérieuse » face à l'expression qu'arborait Sakura. Car, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ça tête était devenue impassible, puis colérique, puis déterminé. Comme si elle était déterminé à ne plus jamais lui parlé, le laissait entré dans sa vie. Enfin, c'était ce qu'avaient compris Ino et Temari … Malheureusement pour elles, elles ne s'avaient pas encore que c'était exactement ça … !

Shikamaru et Sasuke était toujours enlacé, mais ils retournèrent vite à la réalité quand ils entendirent Ino hurlé que le Ténébreux était de retour à Konoha. Sasuke c'était donc défait de l'étreinte amicale de Shikamaru et avait retrouvé un visage impassible ainsi que des yeux n'exprimant aucuns sentiments.

Bien sûr, à l'intérieur c'était tout autre. Tous les sentiments de Sasuke se mélangeaient. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. La haine qu'il ressentait envers Ino était énorme et grandissait en vue d'œil. Comment avait-elle appris ça ? Elle l'avait espionné ? Suivit ? Reconnu ? Ou bien Temari avait déjà vendu la mèche, mais comment ?

Il se méprisait lui-même maintenant pour être revenu dans ce village ! Mais s'il était revenu c'était pour Sakura & Naruto ! Enfin, plus pour Sakura. Il se secoua la tête, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour penser à ça ! Mais tout ce bousculait si bien qu'il était incapable de penser ou réfléchir de façon sensée !

Shikamaru donna une petite sur le dos à Sasuke, histoire de le réveillé et lui faire signe qu'il partait rejoindre les filles.

- Hey vieux ! Chuchota Shikamaru. Je retourne voir les filles mais je passerais au manoir ! Okey ? Demanda le brun.

- Hn.

- Je passe avec les gars se soir ?

- Ouais.

- Alors à toute, ajouta le flemmard en agitant la main.

Sasuke regarda Shikamaru retourné vers le salon avec une tête de fenian fatigué qui n'en pouvait plus de cette vie insupportable. Quoi que, à cette instant c'était plutôt Sasuke qui devrait avoir cette tête et pensé ça !

Finalement, il abandonna, remit sa veste et ces chaussures, se retourna une dernière fois vers le salon pour apercevoir la silhouette de la jeune fille et partie. Il avait fermé les yeux pour garder son visage en tête et surtout pour oublier le bruit du verre qui c'était écrasé par terre et sa non réaction.

- Tch ! J'ai l'impression de m'être pris un râteau bien que je ne lui ai même pas demandé, pensa le jeune homme. C'est déprimant de voir ce que je suis devenue à cause d'une fille ! Tes pathétique mon gars ! Conclut-il.

Il se recouvrit le visage de ça capuche et prit la direction de son manoir ou bien celle du bureau du Hokage …

- Celle du Hokage ou bien j'vais me faire défoncer …

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? L'histoire avance mais vous plaît-elle ? Des choses qui vous dérangent ? J'attends vos avis o ! Ne vous gênez pas pour me le dire, je veux m'améliorer !

Thank's you & à bientôt avec un O.S ou la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Alors là, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Certains diraient : « Ne dit rien alors et publie ce foutu chapitre qu'on en finisse ! » Mais, moi, je ne suis pas cet avis. C'est peut être bête mais, j'avais déjà commencé à posté cette fiction sur skyrock et je n'obtenais que deux lecteurs alors que beaucoup avait aimé le prologue et finissait pas ne plus venir. Ici, je pense déjà qu'il y a beaucoup plus de gens mais, j'ai déjà posté deux chapitres et beaucoup aime et m'aide à avancer. Pour sa je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissante. Je vais essayer de m'améliorais le plus possible, et je vous promets que cette fiction, je la terminerais ! Peut-être pas tous de suite. Enfin, je ne peux pas vous dire quand exactement mais je la terminerais pour vous ! Enfin bref, merci à tous ceux qui commente, aime ma fiction et m'aide à corriger certaines fautes que je ne vois pas ! Promis, je répondrais à vos review' au prochain chapitre où je pense avoir plus de temps ! Bref, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ?

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Tsunade a toujours été clémente.**

Sasuke se dirigeait vers le bureau du Hokage, la capuche recouvrant toujours ça tête et sa cape son corps. Il avait pressé le pas quand il avait vu Naruto au loin, courir à travers le village à sa recherche et un immense sourire aux lèvres. C'est là qu'il comprit que ce soir, il était mort !

Arrêtant de réfléchir à sa futur mort lente et douloureuse, il se stoppa devant la porte du Hokage cherchant ces mots. Les bons mots. Pas les froid et sans conviction. Les vrais ! Quoi que … En voyant Naruto pas loin du bureau il n'avait qu'une envie : courir et s'échappé d'ici mais avant qu'il n'ait pu acquiescer un geste la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à Kakashi-Senseï.

« _Quelle surprise !_ Fit Kakashi en levant légèrement les mains. _Le dernier des Uchiha est de retour à Konoha !_

- _Hn._

- _Toujours aussi bavard ! M'enfin_, il sortit sont livre fétiche de sa poche et finit sa phrase **: **_on ne change pas un équipe gagnante !_

- _Hn.  
_

_- Bref, _le Senseï passa à côté de lui et tout en agitant la main dit :_ Bonne journée et bonne chance ! _

- _Hein ?_ Fut la seule réponse de Sasuke ne comprenant rien au dernier mot.

L'incompréhensibilité se lisait sur le visage de l'ex déserteur, que voulait dire Kakashi-Senseï par : « Bonne chance » ? Là, il commençait sérieusement à flippé ! Mais, étant un Uchiha il ne devrait pas avoir peur … Quoi que …

Il se décida tout de même à toquer à la porte, après tous, il n'allait pas rester sur le seuille de la porte, non ? Il entendit un bref « entrer » et ouvrit la porte. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Tsunade quand elle vit l'Uchiha entrer.

« _Toi !_ Dit-elle en pointant le jeune homme. _Qui t'a permis d'entrer dans le village ?_

- _Moi, je me suis donné l'autorisation moi-même. _Répondit-il d'un ton las.

- _L'autorisation toi-même …_ répéta-t-elle calmement._Tu te fiche de moi ?_ Hurla-t-elle, une veine sur la tempe prête à exploser.

- _Absolument pas._

- _S'il y a bien une chose qui m'énerve chez les Uchiha c'est bien votre caractère merdique !_

- _Hn._

- _Je déteste les Uchiha_, murmura-t-elle pour lui-même. _Bref, que veux-tu ?_

- _Je veux réintégrer le village._ Annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

- _Retenez moi … Ô Kami-Sama retenez moi …_ La veine quelle avait sur la tempe explosa et elle se mit à hurlé. _Tu te fiche de moi ? Tu te barre pendant quatre ans et là tu réapparais comme une fleur ? Tu ne veux pas les p'tits biscuits aussi ?_ Demanda-t-elle à la limite du meurtre.

- _Non, je veux juste réintégrer le village._

- _Pourquoi ? _Questionna-t-elle sentant l'emmerde à plein nez.

- _J'ai vaincu Itachi._

- _Et c'est la seule raison ?_

- _Non._

-_ J'm'en doutais_, soupira-t-elle.

- _Je suis poursuivi par tous les villages. _

- _T'a fait le con aussi._ Ajouta-t-elle l'air de rien.

- _Hn._

- _Je te laisse un mois pour racheter la confiance de tes anciens amis._Dit-elle le visage sérieux, signe qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le massacré s'il faisait le moindre faux pas. _Et tes acolytes, ils sont où ?_

- _Devant la porte, pourquoi ?_

- _Garde-les avec toi._ Fit-elle simplement.

- _Merci._

- _Casse-toi maintenant._Ordonna l'Hokage et détournant la tête. »

L'Uchiha décida de ne pas insister. Un Hokage normale l'aurait fait tuer sur place, lui et ces « acolytes » comme elle disait, mais, tout le monde savait que Tsunade n'était pas un Hokage normale. Et ça, beaucoup de personne en était fière. Il sorti de la pièce le poids sur ces épaules quelque peu plus léger.

Il se recouvrit le corps et le visage et prit la direction de la grande porte, priant intérieurement pour que Suigetsu n'est rien fait d'idiot. Il sera capable d'affronté les gardes pour passer le temps comme lorsqu'il s'est rendu au duel contre son frère et qu'il s'est battu contre Kisame pour faire, je cite : « passé le temps. »

Sasuke ce dépêcha. D'une part à cause de Suigetsu et d'autre part Naruto était encore à sa recherche. Il fut obligé de passé par les toits de Konoha pour plus de vitesse et ne pas croisé Naruto. Il arriva à la porte toujours caché par sa cape, siffla un coup et vit trois autres personnes portant la même cape que lui avancer vers lui. Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahi quand il remarqua que Suigetsu n'avait pas fait des siennes.

« _Tant a mis du temps Sasuke. _Critiqua l'homme aux cheveux blanc et aux dents pointu.

- _Hn. _

- _Désolé mec, je n'ai pas encore inventé le décodeur Uchiha._Plaisanta-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

- _L'Hogake nous autorise à revenir à Konoha. Vous viendrais habiter au manoir qui est vide depuis quelque temps._

- _Nous ?_ Répéta une rousse incrédule.

- _Oui. En gros,_commença Sasuke voyant les têtes ahuri de ces trois nouveaux compagnons, _vous venez chez moi._

- _Mais, on n'est pas du village !_

- _Tsunade nous laisse un mois pour gagner la confiance des autres et lui prouvé qu'on peut revenir. _

- _Tch'_, fit la rousse en remontant ça paire de lunette_, pour Suigetsu c'est foutu. Vu sa gueule de poisson !_

- _Et toi, dès que tu vas voir un soit disant beau gosse tu vas t'exister comme une chienne en chaleur !_ Railla Suigetsu vexé de la remarque de la jeune fille.

- _Toi…_ Commença la jeune femme avant de se faire couper.

- _Stop ! Si vous commencez comme ça tous les deux, on est mal barré !_ Intervint le troisième compagnon étrangement calme depuis le début.

- _Hum …_ Firent Suigetsu et la rousse avant de croisé leur bras et de se faire dos.

- _Pff …_ Soupira Sasuke complètement épuisé de leur comportement_. Allez, on y va. »_

Et ils se dirigèrent vers le manoir Uchiha dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Façon de parler bien sûr. Vue les remarquent sarcastiques que ce lançait Suigetsu et la rousse du nom de Karin.

* * *

Chapitre très plat et je m'en excuse mais promis, je me rattrape au prochain chapitre. Je l'ai déjà commencé et vous aurais un bon Naruto & Hinata ! Et il sera beaucoup plus long que les autres ! Bref, au prochain chapitre et laissé quelque Review' ! Thank's you !


	4. Chapter 4 parti 1

**Chapitre 4 parti 1 : Les réactions de Naruto m'étonneront toujours.**

Naruto venait de ce levé quand il entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte. Il cria juste un « entré, c'est ouvert » avant de ce dirigé vers la cuisine. Il sorti d'un de ces placard un pot de nouille instantané avant de le faire réchauffé et prit place sur un tabouerait de sa superbe cuisine merveilleusement bien rangé. Ironie.

« _Naruto-Kun ? _Demanda une petite voix fluette devant la porte de la cuisine.

- _Oh ! Hinata-Chan !_ S'exclama Naruto. _Je ne savais pas que tu étais si matinale. _

- _Naruto-Kun_, soupira Hinata_, il est midi passé … _

- _Tu rigole ?_ Demanda Naruto légèrement blanc.

- _Non, je suis sérieuse. _

- _Je … Suis … Dans … La … Merde ! _Hurla le jeune homme les mains sur sa tête.

- _Si tu parles du rendez-vous quand tu devais avoir avec Tsunade-Sama, il a été annulé._ Lui apprit-elle un petit sourire au visage.

- _Ouf_, soupira le blond. _Toujours était-il que je ne sais pas ce que tu viens faire ici. Puis-je savoir ? _

- _Et bien pour tout te dire c'est Ino-Chan qui m'envoie._ Avoua Hinata. _La nouvelle, est plutôt surprenante alors, elle est allé l'annoncé elle-même à Sakura-Chan … Et elle ma chargé de te l'annoncé à toi. _

- _C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends parler autant ! _Rit Naruto tout en se dirigeant vers ces nouilles instantané qui avait fini de chauffé. _Et quelle est cette nouvelle Hinata-Chan ? _

- _Et bien … Sasuke-Kun est de retour à Konoha. _Annonça Hinata sans osé lever les yeux vers le blond.

- _Tu … Tu es sur de ce que tu apportes ? _Demanda-t-il en lâchant le pot de nouille qui s'écrasa contre la table.

- _Sur et certaine. _Affirma la Hyûga.

- _Je … Je ne sais pas quoi dire et quoi faire. J'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras pour cette nouvelle et en même temps me laissé tomber par terre et pleuré de joie._ Avoua Naruto les joues légèrement rouge.

- _C'est à toi seul de décidé Naruto-Kun._ Répondit Hinata au bord de la syncope à cause des paroles du jeune homme.

- _Alors, ça voudrais dire que je peux ?_ Demanda Naruto d'un regard perçant envers elle. **»**

Hinata rougit et souhaita ne faire qu'un avec le mur de la pièce pour échapper au regard perçant de Naruto. Elle avait l'impression que son regard la déshabillait et c'était vraiment gênant. Quant à lui, il était littéralement en pleine contemplation de la jeune fille. Bien qu'il se fasse violence pour détourner les yeux, il n'y arrivait pas. Même si, il y a quelque minute la discussion était tourné vers son frère de cœur, il n'avait pas pu s'empêché de lui dire et demandé. C'était comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Et, il savait bien qu'il devait gêner la jeune femme à force de la regardé comme sa mais, si seulement elle savait qu'il faisait tout son possible pour détourné les yeux et ainsi ne plus la gêner.

Il ne pouvait plus tenir. C'était impossible. Pas face à Hinata. A croire que c'était la seule qui le mettait dans cet état. En faîte, en cherchant plus loin, c'était bien la seule à le mettre dans cette état de transe. Si elle savait l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il décida de ce rapproché, enfin, son corps se décida de se rapproché seul d'elle. Hinata non plus ne tenait plus. Elle qui bégayait tout le temps, au côté de Naruto cette part de son caractère s'envolait. A chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui, elle avait du mal à se tenir. Ces lèvres et son corps l'obnubilait jour et nuit. Elle ressentait de plus en plus souvent le besoin de l'embrassé et de ce serré à lui.

Naruto se tenait maintenant devant elle, fixant ces yeux si intensément qu'Hinata ce cru fondre. Le jeune blond ce colla complètement à elle, la faisant sursauté mais pas assez pour la sortir de cette bulle, qu'il y avait entre elle et Naruto. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur la joue de la Hyûga et rapprocha son visage d'elle. Elle souffla un « Naruto-Kun » avant qu'il ne pose ces lèvres sur les siennes et qu'un baisé endiablé commence entre eux.

**o~o**

Naruto se trouvait maintenant dans les rues de Konoha, à la recherche de Sasuke mais a pensé à la scène de ce matin. Il avait enfin eu le courage de lui avouer ou plutôt lui montrer, mais la réaction de la jeune fille l'avait fait pâlir. Elle c'était évanouie, alors il l'avait allongé dans son lit, lui laissant un mot à côté d'elle disant qu'il était partie à la recherche de Sasuke et qu'il espérait la revoir en rentrant. Il se secoua la tête, essayant de ce reconcentré sur son but principale : retrouvé Sasuke. L'ultime solution serait d'allé voit Tsunade.

**o~o**

Il arriva devant le bureau de l'Hokage et comme à son habitude, il ne toqua pas et entra en hurlant comme une furie.

« _Hey ! La vielle !_ _J'ai une question pour toi ! _

- _Naruto Uzumaki … Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire t'arrêté de m'appelé la vielle ?!_ Demanda-t-elle une veine sur la tempe soudainement prête à exploser.

- _Oui, c'est ça …_ L'ignora celui-ci_. On m'a dit que Sas'key été de retour au village, c'est vrai ?_

- _Oui, c'est vrai. Il est même passé à mon bureau i peine dix minutes._ L'informât-elle calmement.

- _Quoi ?_ Demanda Naruto abasourdit.

- _Je viens de t'expliquer que Sasuke est de retour, qu'il est passé à mon bureau il y a dix minutes et qu'il réintègre le village avec ces acolytes. _Résumât-elle calmement.

- _Merci la vielle ! _Hurla Naruto tout en partant en courant vers la sortie du bâtiment.

- _JE NE SUIS PAS VIELLE ! _Vociféra Tsunade au bord du gouffre._ Ce gamin ne m'écoutera donc jamais ? __**»**_

Naruto reprit donc le chemin du retour en courant, enfin, le chemin du retour était un grand mot vu tous les détours qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il passa donc dans toutes les rues de Konoha, même les plus sombres. Puis refit le chemin inverse en sautant de toit en toit. Kiba, qui passait par hasard dans les rues que Naruto empruntait, ne cessait de l'insulté de singe et tout autre animal sautant d'arbre en arbre dans les forêts ou dans les jungles. D'ailleurs, si Tenten n'étais pas sortis de nulle part en gueulant sur Neji, le jeune homme serait descendu voir Kiba et lui aurait refait le portrait.

C'est après plus d'une heure de recherche, sans compter bien sûr la demi-heure où le jeune homme a voulu étranglé Kiba Inuzuka, qu'il rentra chez lui, vidé de toute n'est que quand il passa la porte et qu'il sentit l'odeur de nourriture qu'il ce rappela qu'Hinata était chez lui.

Il s'avança dans sa maison. Retira ces chaussures et sa veste qu'il posa dans un coin quelconque. Il marcha à pas de loup et, quand il arriva dans la cuisine colla son torse au dos d'Hinata, passa ces bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et il plongea sa tête dans le coup de la Hyûga.

La jeune fille sursauta mais ne fit rien. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de réconfort en cet instant. Elle savait aussi qu'il avait passé toute sa matinée à chercher son frère et qu'il était épuisé et mort de faim. Et, elle savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas aimé ne pas la trouvé en rentrant. C'est pour ça qu'elle était restée. Pour lui apporter du confort. Du soutien et de l'amour. Car, elle savait que même si Naruto ne le montrait pas, il était triste et seul. Elle, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait compris cela mais, elle était trop timide pour l'aidé. Maintenant, c'était décidé : Elle allait l'aidé coûte que coûte !

Alors que la jeune fille réfléchissait Naruto pensait tout autre. Il avait une terrible envie de l'embrassé. Là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Il bataillait depuis cinq bonnes minutes pour savoir si oui ou non il devait embrasser la jeune fille. Plus il réfléchissait plus un doute s'incrustait en lui : Et elle ? L'aimait-elle ? Avait-elle était trop surprise ce matin pour le repoussé ? Avait-elle fait cela par obligation ?

Le doute l'empoignait mais l'envie de l'embrassé était toujours là. Que faire ? Que dire ? Comment interprétés les gestes de l'autre ? Laissé la passion, l'amour et l'envie faire ou resté comme cela ? Ne rien faire ? Réfléchir ? Parlé ? L'embrassé ? Resté collé comme ça ?

« _Naruto-Kun ?_ Questionna Hinata.

- _Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs._ S'excusa-t-il.

- _Ce n'est pas grave,_ affirma-t-elle. _Mais, est-ce que tu pourrais me lâché ? Le repas est prêt. _

- _Hum … Laisse-moi réfléchir deux seconde. _

- _Très bien,_ soupira Hinata amusé.

- _Deux possibilités s'offre à moi jeune femme._ Dit-il un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- _Et qu'elle sont-elles ?_ Demanda Hinata qui commençait à avoir légèrement peur.

- _Soit, je te plaque contre le super mur de la pièce et t'embrasse jusqu'à épuisement. Soit je te laisse quitter mes supers bras pour aller ton magnifique repas._

- _Ha Ha Ha ... Dans tous les cas tu peux …_ Elle ce coupa dans sa phrase se rendant soudainement compte de ce qu'elle allait dire et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

- _Dans tous les cas je peux ?_ L'incita Naruto malicieusement qui avait déjà compris ce qu'elle allait dire.

- _Rien, laisse tombé_. S'empressa de dire Hinata encore plus rouge qu'avant.

- _Très bien …_ »

Pour Hinata, Naruto abandonnait trop vite à son goût. Pour elle, il avait une idée derrière la tête. Jamais Uzumaki Naruto n'avait abandonné si vite. Pour elle, il avait une idée derrière la tête. Jamais Uzumaki Naruto n'avait abandonné si vite. Cela cachait le coup fourré mais autant joué le jeu non ?

Il la lâcha et elle prit les plats et partis en direction de la salle à manger. Il la suivit et elle servit ce qu'elle avait cuisiné. Elle l'invita à s'assoir et il l'écouta. Il prit donc place sur la chaise et, alors qu'elle partait déjà vers la sienne, deux bras musclé entouraient sa taille et la tirait vers le jeune homme. Il l'assit sur lui et lui ordonna de ne plus bougé puis, il nicha encore une fois sa tête dans le coup de la jeune femme.

Ils ne surent jamais combien de temps ils étaient resté dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à la porte. Naruto revenant à lui jura et Hinata sourit face à la réaction du jeune homme. Elle l'aimait c'était certain.

« _Naruto_, l'appela Hinata, _je vais ouvrir si tu veux ?_

- _Ah non ! Certainement pas, tu restes là ! La personne repassera plus tard ! _

- _Très bien. Mais si c'était Sasuke ?_ Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- _Okey … J'ai compris_, capitula-t-il à contre cœur. »

Naruto lâcha donc la jeune fille et se leva. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte en traînant des pieds et en jurant. Il hurla un « J'espère que c'est important sinon j'vous défonce ! » avec un ton à faire fuir Orochimaru en personne. Il ouvrit la porte et cru halluciner, puis, lentement il revint à lui et commença à parler légèrement énervé.

« _Shikamaru, j'te jure que si ce n'est pas ultra important, je t'expulse trèès loin de là !_ Vociféra Naruto.

- _Bonjours Naruto. Oui je vais bien et toi ?_ Ironisa Shikamaru.

- _Faut-il vraiment que je te réponde ou tu te fous royalement de ma gueule ?_ Demanda Naruto.

- _Ne me répond pas. Bref, tu es convié, sans Hinata bien sûr, au manoir Uchiha. _

- _D'accord, _répondit Naruto avec empressement_, je ne manquerais pas à l'appelle mais là, j'suis pressé ! J'te laisse ! _Termina Naruto en claquant la porte au nez de Shikamaru.

- _Ce Naruto …_ Soupira le brun avant de partir les mains dans les poches. »

Naruto quant à lui, il venait de rejoindre la cuisine et jurant de tous les côté ! Une fois arrivé, il remarqua Hinata adossé contre le mur, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. La jeune fille s'avança vers la table et tire la chaise à Naruto pour l'incité à prendre place et –enfin- mangé. Il ne se fit pas prier et rangea ces idées – mal placé – sur le banc de touche, pour prendre place.

* * *

Ne m'engueulé pas, s'il vous plaît ! Même si je sais que c'est lamentable T.T ! Trois mois pour écrire la première partie de ce chapitre ... C'est pitoyable. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez quelque commentaire et donnez moi votre avis.

Merci.


End file.
